Talk:Fear of the Dark/@comment-10314068-20141015022412
Let's Go: Meryam - Wegiddy - Seelidot : Good begginner - to - intermediate STG! Great Sprites (better than Remissandra IMO) and cool LS (a little more Agi 's always better!). Not a need to catch fighter, but a good one if u get - for dungeons AND SF! Or a twerk fighter if u cant afford better STG - wich, in these days, are a little difficult. Ide - Oda - Tetta: Curious hunchback, this one. Her strenght isn't on Skill (a very lame one, BTW) or Stats (that 5,529 ATT will be a sweet'n cheap SF) but on her LS - maybe its the first time I see something giving a HP Plus ingame! Not a game changer, but a cool and sometimes usefull add to the game, as HP is ALWAYS welcome. Get some if u can, it´ll give u some bitters! Wardu - Magaru - Apputtu: This's a little embarassing...I doesn't like his sprite, really, and apart this he doens't have anything special - a commom LS, commom skill with commom CD and very commom Stats. Really, u can use it if u cant afford any other rogue, or doens't wnat to spend bitter right now - but this one a really "unspecial" fighter. Even cheap fodders have better stats/skill than him. Odom - Nfan - Dzico: Very nice suprise this little guy, yes it is. Nice stats, cool design (Aerials, SOAD, anyone?) good LS (Wis is becaming a main need these days ingame) and a fucking good Skill! Everyone knows how to use ATG , right? Now imagine your ATG killing even Preempters. Imagine 2 of them interspersing the CD and using Skills almost every Turn. Imagine a Line of them interspersing Skills every turn. Remember that these 6743 Wis can be easily updated to 8k+. Not a begginer fighter, for sure, but a usefull (and mortal) one. THE catch of this dungeon! Pujo - Parazho - Pishqabz: If u use CD01 Preempters this guy can be usefull - but overall I believe this guy 's gonna be mainly SF being a LB prize, or be, difficult as hell to get. Phossi - Lominette - Kathodine: 6500 ATT, fuck yeah! Hinkypunk was for a long time one of the best SF out there - and his colorswap goes in same road. Commom LS and Skill (really, CD02 helps but doesn't saves champs anymore) but very cool design - not a need, but u can use it without much problem if u want. BUT, IMO, this guy's gonna worth more bitters than a place in a band. COOL!!! Halloween's always a cool and good time to play - right, this time we doesn't got any OP like Faeran, but mark my words: that pesky CD01 Thwarter will be expensive. And usefull. And that LS Fire Hp is cool - imagine an Tier 3 giving 1,500HP to a Tishpak/Heyoka? yeah... As for the gears - i'll refrain from talk too much about them mainly 'cause seems like their edge are limited to this Dungeon...so until we can confirm if it's true or not, i'm cetic with them. Very good even without the edge, but without THAT feeling of "new", get it? Agaricans hitting like a truck are a nice(?????) suprise, and the Circle of Signs are better than never - love or hate it, it's here to stay, I hope! Like recent events it'll be almost impossible to me to dive in, but I'll play as much as I can - some fighters 'gonna revert some good bitters uhauahauhauahuahauahuahauhauahuah Overall this just a plain good'n old Dungeon without anything REALLY amazing (as Faeran) to expend too much - Like Plithy said, seems like this time they focused on begginer players (and a bit to the advanced ones) than the Expert ones, and this seems to be reality as the LB seems easier than last Dungeon. Right now I cant play on my work anymore, and in my house im very restricted to phone play...so im focusing on resources to Christmas. Seems a joke, but it's true.